1. Field
This disclosure relates to memories, and more particularly, to dynamic random access memory (DRAM) refresh.
2. Related Art
Dynamic random access memories (DRAMs) are particularly useful as memories because of their density and speed. One of the disadvantages of DRAMs is that they require refreshing in order to maintain the contents of the memory. Refreshing requires power which makes them somewhat less desirable for applications that are battery powered, especially hand held devices such as cell phones.
Thus there is a need for a reduction in the power consumption of DRAMs.